A major focus of study during the past year has been the study of HIV-1 induced cell death at the molecular and cellular levels. The lab studied different factors to attempt to better understand T cell death during HIV infection. The results of these studies are designed to help uncover and define the mechanisms involved in CD4 T cell depletion by specific viral gene products and in the context of viral infection. Some specific gene products were identified as potentially important in this process and studies are continuing.